


happy endings

by kaedead



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is very rushed, im sorry, kinda angsty, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedead/pseuds/kaedead
Summary: Hinata Hajime wants a happy ending with his lovers.





	happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in English so its super gross and rushed, i apologise.

As Hajime Hinata walks down the familiar streets that make their way to his apartment, he picks out people and creates personalities and backstories for them, a weird but entertaining habit he had picked up as a child. He always did it when he felt like something was going to go wrong, but he couldn’t figure out why he was so anxious today.   
Nothing terrible had happened, sure he had to stay overtime because he was late and he had to still do some work when he got home but that wasn’t so bad. Besides, he had Chiaki and Nagito waiting for him at home. After he did all his work, the three of them could get some takeaway and relax. It was likely that Nagito and Hinata would get into bed, cuddle and watch their wonderful girlfriend as she played video games on the TV in their room. Everything was going to be fine.  
When Hinata reached the apartment, he noticed something was incongruous. The light outside was still on and he figured he must have forgotten to turn it off when he had left for work that morning. Still, it was strange that Nagito, who was home all day, hadn’t turned it off. Something else that was abnormal is that Chiaki’s bike was missing. Perhaps she wasn’t home from work yet. Although it was quite late maybe, she was working on a game and wanted to continue for a while longer. All the lights were still on inside, which was unusual but Hinata didn’t think much of it until he got inside.  
Yes, his lovely partners had been waiting for him, but not in the way he had hoped. Instead of them cooking or playing video games, he found Nagito lying face first on the kitchen table with his throat slit and covered in blood, his hair a ludicrous mess and still in the clothes he was wearing when leaving for work. Then Hinata saw Chiaki with the cord of a PlayStation controller wrapped around her neck. Her face contorted into a look of terror and despair, her hands were purple and hanging by her side.   
Dread struck his entire being and he began to weep, screaming their names and shaking their bodies. They couldn’t possibly be dead, this entire situation was completely unreal. He’s going to wake up and Chiaki would comfort him while Nagito would most likely get up to get him some water like they always did when dreams like this happened, they would cuddle up and eventually, Hinata would fall back asleep and everything would be fine.   
However, Chiaki and Nagito weren’t waking up and this wasn’t a terrible nightmare. This is the reality, Chiaki and Nagito, Hinata’s partners who were once full of life, were now dead. The truth began to solidify and with shaking hands Hinata picked up the phone and dialed emergency services, trying his very best to explain the situation between his uncontrollable sobs.   
Hinata Hajime was never supposed to have a happy ending.


End file.
